


Castiel Grimsdottir: Girl Friday and YouTuber Extraordinaire

by relativelystupid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-YouTube, Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, I fucking hate Lisa, I might go into an angst binge one of these days, M/M, Mpreg, Slight feminization, breakin da law bitch, slight mentions of rape, so Cas and Dean are like Smosh and PewDiePIe and Iron Man all mashed up into.. this, yeah u heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEHOLD, THERE WILL BE SMUT.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester had it all. Well, almost(don't start singing Adele), and if you looked at it outside, you'd see a handsome young YouTuber in his early twenties engaged to a fellow Beauty Guru YouTuber, with tons of subs and money and stuff, but it is hard to keep all of that when you're secretly finally understanding the fangirls hovering over you and your co-star and bestfriend.. and P.A, Castiel Grimsdottir. And his name suits him, alright. </p>
<p>Help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So He's Pepper Potts.

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO, SO I JUST GO BACK ON THE INTERWEBS, BECAUSE I WAS ON PROBATION AFTER I ALMOST SHOT A HIGHSCHOOLER WITH A SHOTGUN, AND PEOPLE FREAKED OUT ON ME, AND I WAS SCARED. 
> 
> Joking! I was actually waiting for the Holidays, to post this (whateverthisis) on AO3. 
> 
> oh, and i'll be explaining why their YouTube channel's name is like that. on the next chapter!
> 
> This is set in early December.

“Hi! I know you’re wondering. Why are two 16-year-olds posting this video on here? What do you call this?”

“I believe it is something called a YouTube.”

“So, yeah. YouTube. And we’re going on here to try our luck on being a YouTuber! Did I get that right?”

“Yes. I thoroughly searched this through, Dean.”

“YEAH! I’m Dean, by the way, and this is my much more scrawnier counterpart, Cas—“

“Castiel. I do not appreciate my name being abbreviated on the interwebs, Dean.”

And that was all it took to keep them rising.

 

 

_Castiel Grimsdottir and Dean Winchester (famously known as LeadZeppelin) to start a new channel on YouTube!_

This, unfortunately, was the first thing to hit the web after Dean and Cas discussed this over at the Roadhouse. Emails and PDFs were actually Cas’ thing, so Dean didn’t bother saying goodbye to the man as he whistled lowly and picked up his coat and drove straight to his girlfriend of three years’ house, Lisa Breaden and entered the door, all the while hearing Cas’ multiple phones ringing. 

“So.. my Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Google mail are flooded with questions. I told you, Dean. Don’t talk about these things in mangy diners.”

Dean looked at his girlfriend—fiancé— exasperatedly, and wondered how he used almost a hundred thousand dollars on that diamond ring on her right ring finger. Why does he do this to himself? “The Roadhouse is hardly mangy, Lisa. It’s just not Fort Knox,” he says and flops down the teal sofa and puffs out an appreciative sound, closing his eyes. This couch sucks ass, Dean muses, rolling his battle (more like Internet and Halo) weary eyes. This week was literally Hell for him and Cas. New Zealand this week, shit signing, meet and greets, and seriously, he doesn’t even meet Cas for something longer than three hours. _Maybe because he actually cleans after you_ , a small, nagging Lisa voice says in his head. 

Well, yeah. That was their relationship. He was the one planning every video they post every Thursday on YouTube, and Cas does everything else. Finding other people to cast? Cas. Finding a director other than Sam? Cas. Editing and good PR? Cas. He was literally his girl Friday. 

“Dean. Dean..” he hears mumbling. Who was mumbling?

Oh. Lisa.

So he ignores her. 

“Dean! DEAN!!”

“What is it now, Lisa?”

Lisa was standing over her laptop, hovering and twirling her hair in a nervous tic. Cas doesn’t seem to have a nervous tic, does he? No, Cas twirls that goddamned pointy angel thing hanging around his neck between his hands when he’s nervous and looks like he could kill with that measly pendant. With skinny jeans and faded sweaters on. “DEAN!” the tinny, whiny voice stopped Dean’s track of him laughing at Cas at that one time in a set, where Anna(the Wardrobe Girl) actually made him wear panties under his jeans for a video. Dean shakes his head as he blushes, snorting as Lisa fumes. “Just what are you laughing at, Dean Edward Campbell Winchester?” she hisses, and Dean stops, looking at her weird. 

“What?” he replies, cold and calculating.

“Finally got your head out of the clouds, Dean. So, the Breas, wanted you and I to make a girlfriend tag.”

The green eyed YouTuber glowered, and Lisa’s self-righteous smile faltered, her hands dropping from their energetic flailing. And eyebrow raised, and Lisa opened her mouth to speak. “What? I needed to get you to pay attention to me. Don’t be such a wuss, Dean. So what, you have bad memories when someone call you by your full name. Grow up,”

“Actually, it is quite rude to be calling someone by their full name just to state something so insignificant as such,” a young, blue eyed man in his early twenties stood by the doorway, his eyes not focused as it raked the surroundings, his one hand holding the phone raised high up in the air, his other hand balancing wads of paper and Dean cannot imagine how much paper work they were going to do tonight. “Why do you not have signal here, Ms. Breaden?” Castiel Grimsdottir said exasperatedly, groaning as his Bluetooth earpiece beeped. “Dean, we need to leave for the shoot in 10. Yes, hello? Oh, Mr. Morningstar!” Dean marveled how Cas could swiftly turn into the over-responsible YouTuber/Bestfriend to P.A of the year in a matter of milliseconds—

“Yeah, what—Morningstar— wait, Cas, wait!”

“Dean, I need you to shut up, sit down, and wait.”

Lisa watched as her soon to be husband followed without further ado, pouting and crossing his legs in an impatient huff.

“Goddamnit, Dean. You follow Cas but not me? What is he, your wife?”

“No,”

“Then get the hell up there and let’s do the video!”

“No,”

“Dean—“

“I said shut the hell up!” Cas’ strict, commanding voice rang through the house quietly, shutting Lisa up effectively and making Dean chuckle as Cas plastered on a fake smile. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, Luke. Just my noisy cousins. You know how it is. And yes, we can make it to Florida next week,” this time, the smile that bloomed in Cas’ face was blooming and sincere, lush pink lips upturning into a toothy smile, blue eyes crinkling, and from Cas was standing, he could smell his usual scent of watermelons and cinnamon with a hint of peppermint, and Dean looks up, internally tearing his hair out while ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’ by AC/DC replayed again and again in his head.

NO. He was Dean Winchester, YouTube sensation, with over 18 million subscribers and millions of people pooling in YouTube just to watch him eat, girls drooling over their little shrines about him, about LeadZeppelin, at home, but here he was, and he finally, finally knows where the fan girls are coming from. 

Oh sweet baby Jesus on a tortilla. 

But nooooo, he wasn’t the only one in LeadZeppelin, was he? There was Castiel ‘Grim’ Grimsdottir right there, waving infront of a web cam. 

Oh, he’s in for it now.

_Why do I do this to myself?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Cas moves on with life. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> He's in the middle of an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP, Y'ALL. I WILL BE POSTING AS MANY TIMES AS I CAN, BUT SWEET BABY JESUS, MHEN.

The day after Dean's small—but actually huge—gay freak out, something added just a little more to that burning goddamn spark, and yeah, cliché, right? He knows, he knows. Oh god, did he know. He doesn't even remember himself setting up the camera and sitting in front of it, his face scrunched up into something nasty. "You know how you guys always ask me and Cas how our channel came to be named as LeadZeppelin?" He mutters as it starts the bright red dot indicating he records.   
"Well, it was because it was my favorite band, and Cas—"

He smiled in fond nostalgia, shaking his head and raising a brow. "Cas.. Let's just say he ain't the brightest tool in the shed." He chuckled, and he wonders how much views this'll get. Probably not too many, he thinks, because no one wants a boring, story telling Dean. Cas does that. The reads.

"So, we were chilling out, and I was playing some Led Zeppelin and he suddenly goes, 'What is that godawful sound coming from your speakers, Dean? Are those— are those mating calls?' And sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, did I burst." Dean fiddled with his necklace, smiling softly. 

"And I said, 'No, you pop-culture deprived jerk, it's Led Zeppelin!' And he went, 'What? These sounds came from a Zeppelin made from lead? What?' He looked precious, his face all turned up into something fierce." 

"And.. I just put that in here when I made the channel. I dunno why, exactly." 

Dean smiled up at the camera, looking at the papers strewn on his desk. "But the real reason behind this vid is because you guys wanted me--or us, to make a vlog, which we will, after we shoot our Christmas Special. Oh, and by the way, here's a new Mail Time with PbZep , and goddamn you guys are killing us. Send us a letter opener." 

Just then, the door opened revealing a tired, sunken eyed Castiel, holding two cups of coffee, his hair messy beneath a bright, neon orange beanie. "Dean? It's three a.m in the morning.." He muttered, and entered, giving the camera a soft look as he sat down beside Dean, handing him his cup, the one with EPIC MEAL TIME sketched across it. "So, you guys check out our second channel, SAMsBITCHFACE, and look up for that video. Subscribe to Sam, and subscribe to us, and become a Winch. Or a Grim, I dunno what you call yourselves."

"It's zepplers." Cas supplies.

"Okay, whatever. Click here--" he points up, randomly, where he'll put a subscribe button later, "--and leave a like if you enjoyed." Cas puts down his cup and waves, saying, "Adios, Zepplers. Bye!" 

"Bitch." 

And with that the video ends.

 

The next day, what happens did not soothe Dean's problems. The Christmas Special was awesome. It really was, and dressing up drag was not a problem at all, and oh, god, he's going to hell, because Anna, the Wardrobe girl, managed to fit Cas into a grey power suit, fake boobs and all, his gentle curves showing off from the form fitting knee length dress, his pale, dainty feet elegantly shoved into a pair of dark blue stilettos, his hair being the color strawberry blonde, and Jesus, nobody knew of his fascination to Pepper Potts. Anna smugly smiles, and Cas just looks utterly indifferent from this as he sits on one of the swivel chairs, crosses his legs, which were flawlessly shaven, and looks as every bit professional as the World's Most Proficient Glorified Secretary.

Well, that elicited some ear-catching wolf whistles, but Cas, ever the patient God, sits there, flicking through his emails like it was 9gag and actually laughing. 

But what was worse than the Pb.Z Crew hooting booty calls at his gay best friend? 

Best Gay Friend’s Older Brother/Editor-In-Chief bursting through the doors like a new ranger in a town saloon. Dean tries his best to sink in his seat as he blushes like Rudolf’s nose, which he thinks Santa should probably take the poor reindeer to the vet. Dean doesn’t like Gabriel Grimsdottir. He really doesn’t. Ever since that viral video about him and Sam making out in a bar, (It involved tequila, goddamnit) well, the hurricane that was Gabriel Loki Bartholomew Grimsdottir is fucking exhausting and one could literally die. Dean is so going to post that on Wikipedia. 

“Cassie! Oh, my god! I know you were gay, but Jesus Christ.. you’re actually pretty hot, bro.”

“I do not want people to ship us, Gabriel. So I’m going to stop you right there, and you’ve always seen me cross dressing.”  
“But they already have been shipping you, Cas.” Charlene Anne Bradbury, Co-Editor-In-Chief, supplied, looking up from a flyer for Subway. “It’s thirding a little bit after Sastiel— Sassy? First is Destiel.”

“Pshh. Forever and always.” Gabriel high-fives the red headed girl, a smug grin on his face. “Whatever, fuck you Gabe.” Dean says from his seat, casually scrolling through the 10,000 messages long thread of his fiancé. So, that makes up pretty much Dean and Cas’ life. Videos, update videos, annoying encounters with the Pb.Z crew, coffee, crossdressing.

“OKAY, GUYS! Let’s start shooting the third installment of The Parody of Christmas!” Sam belts out, his girly fucking hair all over the place. Dean stands up just in time to see Cas unfold his unbelievably long legs and wobble on his six inch heels, but catching himself just in time and standing ramrod straight, one dark eyebrow raised as he glared at the contraptions encasing his feet. “Pocket your phone, guys. You won’t need it till later,” Tessa, the kind make-up lady says with slight exasperation as it was the thirtieth time she said that throughout the whole shoot. “Okay, guys.. we ended at.. well, the seat scene.” Dean straightened ins sheep tie, green eyes scanning the room as he subtly watched Cas smile charmingly at one of the guest YouTubers, Balthazar Roche of Rocherouz. Sam gave him one of that ‘Trying-To-Be-Full-Of-Wisdom-All-Knowing-Eyes-With-Matching-Bitchface’ and Dean rolled his eyes, sitting down at the plush leather chair. He liked this scene. He really, really like this scene. Like— you know, with porn.

Dean internally cringes, and clears his throat in an involuntary action, biting his lip. 

“..and.. ACTION!”

Well, Dean is pretty much fucked. 

Cas literally sashays in, his clipboard and _goshdarnit why didn’t he make gaming videos instead?_ And plops himself on the chair infront of the desk, his lips stretched up into a demonic smirk. _How? Why? Why??_ He internally screams, and when Cas opens his mouth, it’s like when he pressed that panic button underneath a piano in an auction in Boston and he and Cas needed to seriously hide in the vent because he managed to trip one of the government officials as he was escaping with quote, unquote ‘Ninja skillz’. 

“..watermelon.”

“What?”

“..I said I liked watermelon,”

“Isn’t that racist?” Now Dean was intune with Cas’ soft smile as they converse, the light innuendoes grazing every sentence and over reacted laughing, and soon enough, the shoot was wrapped up. 

“So, that is it for TPC, and we shot with really great people! There’s Balthazar, Uriel, Jo Harvelle, Garth and Kevin, just click here, to check out their channels and do not forget to subscribe to each one of us. We enjoyed, we hope you will, too, when it comes out. Leave a like if you enjoyed, it really helps me and Dean out a lot, and stop sending us anthrax in our mail! Bye, Zepplers!”  
Dean loos at the tilted iPhone with Smosh’s casing on and smiles, and waves.

“Adios, putatas.”

“That’s offensive, Dean.”

And Castiel cuts the recording off, tucks it into his bag so he can edit it later, not wanting to bother the Editing team with editing the stupid video. “Gabe? We have Gamegy tomorrow. Don’t be late!” Cas hollers as he strolls out, his dark knee-length trench coat swinging with the wind as he walked to his car, just in time to hear Gabe’s: “You’re the only one who’s serious about that! It’s a gaming channel!” In which he retorts with, “Greatness does not wait for any man.” It’s surprising that he didn’t wait for Dean to make him ride in the Impala, because leather seats are cold when it’s winter. That, and he has a date with another YouTuber. 

He glances back to see Dean frowning, his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, probably talking to Lisa about the wedding. It should be coming soon, Cas thinks as he looks at his right hand’s fingers, smiling at the thick silver ring Dean got them as a ‘friendship ring’. He sighs as he gets in the car, his burden heavier than ever now that his friend was completely turning his life around and finally making the right decisions.

Right?

If Charlie was a bad friend, then so be it. But SWEET BABY JESUS, it’s tiring to see the main people of PbZep dancing around like a bunch of confused, constipated flamingoes with flaring hot pink UST. She had enough. In her last job, well, she left because there were no hot girls. Here, though. Here, many hot chicks and Charlie did not want to leave. So either those two shut up or nut up and let Cas be the woman of the relationship, help her because she will take their heads and smash it together like peanutbutter and jelly. 

_Peanutbutter jelly time, Peanutbutter jelly time, Peanutbutter jelly time, weigh out—_

“SHUT UP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME WITH THIS SHIT. SERIOUSLY. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and i'll be seeing you. Metaphorically. 
> 
> Stew, out!


	3. This One's for Those Guys Who Likes Organization (or orgasms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler. We add ppl into the mix and we have our own Sea Devil Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'preciate the kudos and the comment. singular, If I'm correct. This here is a filler, 'cause I'm lazy and currently sober. Tell me if you like the new guys. If you guess who I based the two new guys on, I'll give you gratuitous sex next chapter, which will be up two days from now, I hope.

Castiel's life was very organized and very, very neat. He had an organizer for just about every aspect in his life. He plans what to wear the night before. He thinks about what he says before he says it. He regulates his sex life like he regulates his wine intake. He doesn't stick with one person for too long. Only just long enough just so that people don't think he and Dean are intimately coupling behind the scenes of their channel. He juggles his objectives like if was nothing. If he wasn't Dean's partner in this, he'd make a hella good P.A for some high and uppity C.E.O if he wanted to. 

But that was just the damn problem, wasn't it? 

He didn't want to. Leave Pb.Zep, that is. More importantly, he did not want to leave Dean. Some people say he's just money grabbing, but no. The only thing tying him down to this non sense is Dean Winchester, this stupid buffoon who likes to put his feet inside a tub full of dead skin eating guppies, Dean Winchester who was marrying Lisa Breaden, the beautiful, dark haired beauty guru just three houses away from the Zeppelin House. Castiel was scared of losing Dean, okay? And this was something he can't control, and it just makes him so damn frustrated. 

"Ey, mate. You okay?" A light Irish accent catches his attention and he looks at the source, a tall blonde with smart blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, who was looking at him with a curious aura. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He answers absently, and the woman chuckles around the straw trapped around her pink lips, looking downwards. "The fact that you've almost put your hand into that working meat grinder— in Walmart, no less, determines that that is a lie." She answers, and Castiel follows her line of sight, and sure enough, there his hand was, near that turning death trap. "Oh," he withdraws his hand, "Thank you." The woman only chuckles some more, sipping on her smoothie.

 

"Sure, Cas." She returns, and Castiel reels back, really looking at the tall woman. Memory kicks in, and he mutters, whispers, more like. "Annie?" And the woman grins now, cheeks pushing up and reddening, like a pleased bird.   
"Why, aren't you a smart one? And I don't appreciate being called Annie, Cassie. The name's Murphy, remember?" Castiel lets out a beautiful laugh and throws himself at Annie, wrapping his arms around her neck and tugging her close, head buried in the confused mane of gold. "I heard you've been doing well." She hugs him back, inhaling the scent that was Castiel. Watermelons, vanilla and roses. Very girly, but he was rather gay. 

"A YouTuber, was it? Look at you." She coos like a long forgotten aunt, holding him in arm's length and taking him in. He smiled, and looked at Annie the same. Whiskey summer sky eyes, golden hair and lightly tanned skin, one reminder that she had been travelling for so long. They parted, still gazing upon each other. Annie was the first to speak, and she looked around, clicking her tongue. "Where's Deanie? And Sammy? And Gabrie?" She ticked off like a list, and after much waiting, "..Lee?" She blushed.   
"No, no.. they're not here. We've outgrown those nicknames, Annie." Castiel blushes also at the fact that Annie thought Dean was still always with him. "Murph?" A voice calls out, and Castiel moves to look at the pale beauty trodding towards Annie, brown-blonde hair hanging well over her shoulders down to her belly, and did anyone really have that much hair? Annie smiled like she was the luckiest woman in the world, taking the other woman's hand in hers and grinning widely. 

"Cassie, this is Marietta. We met in Italy, and.. well, she's my wife." Castiel's eyes widened marginally, eyes suddenly falling to the matching golden bands with a single rock in the middle, and since when did everyone but him have zero commitment problems? 

"You didn't invite me." Was the first thing to escape his mouth, and Marietta laughed daintily, voice small and just so endearing. "Oh, she did. But we were in Delaware and you guys were signing up shirts in Vancouver." Annie smiles sheepishly at him, and Castiel looked just so confused.

"Murphy always talks about you, and your other childhood friends." She says nicely, and Castiel blinks, registering the news. "Really? I hope her to be the bearer of good will." He replies dutifully. 

"Oh, dear. We need to go, Murph. The kids should be dropped over by now." 

Castiel almost took a step back. Kids? 

"Annalise Murphy," Castiel hisses, and Marietta regards him with wide brown eyes, thoroughly baffled just as he was of his reaction. Why was this affecting Castiel? 

"I'll call you later, let's have some dinner with the gang sometimes." Annie— no, Murphy— says almost hurriedly, and Marietta smiles at Castiel, before walking out the market with her.. wife, Annalise Murphy, the second place womanizer next to Dean Winchester. He sees her kiss the petite Marietta, and it does nothing to soothe his wrecked nerves. 

"Holy shit, was that Annie?" Dean, oh Dear Lord, Dean.

"Yes. And why are you here, Dean? Lisa needs you in her house today!" Castiel scolds, changing the topic so quickly that if it was an action it would cause a whiplash. 

"You just said you'd pick up some liquid latex and m&m's." 

"I was."

"Well, where the hell is it?" 

Castiel looked at— why is everybody taller than him? 

"Right here, Dean." He motions to the little basket at his feet. "I picked up pie, before you can even say it." Castiel huffs off, thinking just when did his life worsen. Drastically. 

Yeah, his life was organized. 

Three hours and much deliberation later, Castiel seizes his phone, calling Murphy and gnawing at his lip. Dean looks up from his magazine, raises an eyebrow and continues to stare at his best friend. "What's up?" He asks, and Castiel glares, motioning for him to return to his latest copy of Rolling Stone. "Fine." Dean does (thankfully) return to his reading material, leisurely sinking into the soft cushions of their Craig's list couch, and Castiel started to pace. Five rings had passed. Six, sev—   
"Hulloooo?" A very young voice answers. And Castiel suddenly remembers that in the span of five years, Murphy had managed to have children. 

"Hello, this is Castiel, where's your mom?" Castiel says as softly as he can. A giggle and an awed gasp comes from the other line, and it takes time before they could answef again. "Cust-yell? The one who's the pretty angel?" Castiel couldn't stop the smile in his face this time. Dean looks up from his magazine again, and Cas mouths for him to go back, which he obediently does. "Yes. Now, is your mom there?" He asks again, before adding, "Now, what's your name?" The giggle become more muffled now.   
"Sherry! Like th-the froot!" Castiel smiles endearingly, and in the corner of his eye he could see Dean taking a slow peek, and he raises his eyebrows. Dean goes back. "Momma is here, yes! Yes!" The girl was just so cute. 

He could vaguely hear Murphy closing in, and when her voice greets him on the phone, he turns it speakerphone, before letting Dean finally look at the result of his transaction. "Hey. Go on, Sher-bear. Go to mommy." She says in a lightly strict tone, and the giggling goes away. "Yeah?" She asks. 

"You're on speakerphone, Annie." Castiel states helpfully, and the gulp from Murphy is audible. 

"Is everyone there?" 

"No. Just Dean." 

"Why'd ye call?" 

Dean butts in, rolling the magazine in his hands. "Kindly explain how the fuck you have a wife and kids now?" He demands. Castiel winces and Dean nears him, speaking into the phone loudly. His hand is on the small of Castiel's back, seeking for some sort of calm salve. Castiel lets him. "Well, because.. uh, because I'm married?" That was actually pretty accurate.

"And besides, what I have is what you and Cas have." 

"WHAT?!" The simultaneous replies tears a laugh from Murphy, and Dean growls, sending Murphy into a much more harder laughing fit. "Oh Gods— you're worse than me and Marie!" She suddenly pipes down. 

"Don't tell Marie."

An amused chuckle followed thereafter, and Castiel tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, gnawing at his chapped lips. Dean notices, and taps his hand in warning, telling him to cut it out. "Well, do you wanna come over for dinner? Marie is fixing up a mean paella and some other shit." The thought made Castiel think. 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Dean spoke. 

"We'll bring the others." Castiel adds. 

"Well, I better go. Be here by eight." 

Castiel looked at his iPhone as Murphy hung up, then at Dean, who was already texting their gang. This was going to be catastrophic. Putting Dean in a room with Murphy was nuclear. They left them with each other once. They set the house on fire. Dean with Gabe and Murphy, well.. apocalypse. And it doesn't help that both Lee and Sam are crushing on her. Well, Lee's a bit fickle hearted. 

An hour and six glasses of wine later, in his own apartment, Castiel is standing in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection fervently. The collar of his sweater had fallen over his shoulder, revealing pale and slightly freckled shoulders, his hair in disarray, blue eyes wide and bloodshot, pants wrinkled and un-ironed. This was the epitome of disaster. Well, for him at least.   
"I should probably wind down first." He says to himself, putting the glass of wine on his bureau. He padded over to his walk in cabinet, pulling out a long, realistic looking 11" inch dildo. He hummed, palming it in his hand. He threw it on the bed, mind still slightly tipsy from the wine. He always held his liquor well. Peeling off his pants, he ground a hand down his semi, before wrapping a dainty hand around it and pumping. He threw his head back, giving a low, kittenish mewl, fingers working the head of his small cock. He trudged to his bed, kneeling in front of the dildo and turning it up straight, hitting him on the face. Tongue darting out of his mouth, he licked a stripe up the fake member, while he tugged and pulled at his own. Like a proper whore that he was in bed, he took the dildo in his mouth, swallowing 6 inches immediately. He didn't know what happened, but he thinks Charlie destroyed his gag reflex when she forced that lollipop down his throat on that one video. His other hand, which was holding the dick upright, pushed his torso off the bed, his other, hand going for his pink, desperate hole.   
Castiel hissed. He paused just enough to get the lube just on top of his drawer, and in a flurry of desperation and exasperatedness, he also coated the dildo with lube, throwing the bottle somewhere and slamming the dildo inside his very dry ass. Call him masochistic, but he usually liked it dry and bareback. 

Dean opened the door to Castiel's room, stopping in his tracks as he saw his best friend, his sweet, sweet Castiel, thrust a long dildo up his widened hole, sweater still on and everything. His back arched off the bed, and he roughly pushed the dick in and out, a sleazy smile on his usually perfected face. "Yes! Yes! Oh, Gods— fuck my pussy!" Dean reeled back, Castiel liked to feminize himself? 

"Fuck— oh, yeah— fuck me with your big dick, Dean!" 

Well, Dean didn't know what to do now. His cock was tenting in his jeans, and he wanted no more than to open his fly and replace that unbelievable dildo with his own dick. Dean could see the ridge of the dildo in Cas's lower stomach, poking at it, because it was so long. "It's so big inside me! Please, fuck my slutty pussy harder!" Castiel all but screamed, knees pulled close to his chest and ass jutting out, one pale hand moving the dildo still, his perfect globes of alabaster jiggling every time the thing slammed in. It came in and out with loud, completely sinful squelches, Castiel releasing loud gasps and groans, like a proper woman, and Dean couldn't help but compare his sounds to Lisa when he fucks her. 

Cas's noises sounded much sweeter. 

Dean pulled up his phone and snapped a picture, green eyes dull and hazed from lust.   
He was rock hard now, and he really, really wanted to 'fuck that pussy' more than he wanted pie. 

So he left, palming his thick cock, and thinking of slamming into that tight, possibly slightly wet hole. He'd like that. But he respected Castiel too much to do that. Plus, he was going to get married. It doesn't stop him from jacking off to the thought of taking Cas on the bed where he fucks himself. Dean saw, on his pheriperal vision, the pink thong Anna made Castiel wear draped with his pants, and he picked it up, wrapped it around his now freed erection, beating off into the piece of clothing which he wished Castiel would wear. Yep, there his spunk goes. 

Yeah, respect. 

Dean sat in the car, his phone weighing him down more than it should. He was waiting for Cas, and he could still faintly hear him finishing without touching his own cock. He could totally imagine that right now. Ten minutes later, Castiel is out the door, a small, satisfied and defying smile on his face and a slight limp from his gait. If a dildo did that to him, Dean didn't know just how Castiel will walk when he fucks him. 

He doesn't need the damn imagery right now, when he's going to dinner with everyone of his childhood best pals.   
"Dean," Castiel's voice was slightly raw, and Dean looked up to him. 

"Yeah, Cas?" He watches as Castiel slides into the car, slightly wincing upon his impact on the seat. "Shouldn't we bring wine, or some other notion?" He asked as Dean pulled out from his house, and Dean rerouted so the could stop by the gang's favourite liquor store, Dean hopping out at soon as it stopped. 

"She likes whiskey, right?" 

"No, scotch." Castiel reminded him.

"Righty. Stay there." 

Dean stepped inside the store, with Missouri, the local card-reader/liquor store personnel standing behind the counter, a knowing smile on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're gettin' the local angel all buttered up." She joked, and Dean almost stopped in his tracks. 

But he got the booze, paid and left without a word. 

"Here." He tossed the huge, fat bottle at Cas, who barely caught it. 

"Thank you." The paler man said politely, albeit slightly biting. 

Dean never wanted to get to someone's house so bad before. 

**[LINE FUCKEN BREAK]**

Murphy stood beside her wife as she cut up vegetables, their four year old bounding around everywhere. Marie had her hair up, away from her eyes in an unbelievably fancy braid, while Murphy's own was in a haphazard bun. 

"Sherry, scendere dal divano." (get off the couch) 

"Mi dispiace, mamma." (I'm sorry, mamma) 

Murphy watched them as they spoke to each other quite fluently, as Murphy herself could speak fluent Italian, there was a slight jealousy when Marie and Sherry spoke to each other. Her thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang, and she looked at their daughter, smiling. "Dul freagair an doras, grá." (Go answer the door, love) Murphy commanded lightly in her native tongue, Irish Gaelic, and their small daughter smiled back, following immediately. 

Sherry climbed the chair put aside their specially for her, and peered through the spying glass, and immediately seeing flaring red hair. "Mommy! It's Charlie!" She giggled, and jumped down, dragging the chair with her. She opened the door and greeted them, respectively.

"Heileo! Salve!" (Hello- both languages) 

Charlie, Sam and Gabriel looked down at the brown haired child with Murphy's eyes, and Gabe cooed, swooping the child up in his arms. 

"Murphy, you didn't tell me you had a little munchkin and settled down!" 

Murphy padded over to them, and hugged them all individually, ignoring the pained, almost bitter looks Charlie and Sam had. "Well, we just moved in last week, and we decided to let the kids grow up here in L.A." She explains. 

"Where's the Dynamic Duo, huh?" Murphy patted her child's head lovingly, before regarding the smaller person, Gabe, with her questioning blue eyes. "Said they're on the way." Gabe answered, rolling his eyes.

"Stop!" Murphy hisses before Gabriel could say it, and Sherry giggles. 

"Uh, c'mon, let me—" she closed the door behind Sam, "Marietta! Marie, sweetheart!" She called, and Charlie looked at her.   
"You have two kids?" 

Murphy shook her head and put her hand on the small of Marie's back, ignoring yet again the twin looks Sam and Lee had. Gabriel gave an appreciative whistle, which sent demure, petite Marietta blushing. "This is my wife, Marietta Oliveri-Murphy." She stated proudly, and pressed a kiss to Marie's lips. Gabe cooed and the other two seemed so devastated.

"That's Sheryl Ann Murphy, our legit daughter." Marie took her from Gabe and greeted them, before retreating back to the kitchen. "So, beer?" Murphy asks. 

That was how Dean and Castiel found the gang, with Charlie in bass, Sam in lead guitar, Murphy in vocals and Gabriel in drums, singing Eye of the Tiger as a small child danced along, her other mom guiding her. 

"Rising up, strai— oh." The four finally notice them, and Murphy abandons her post to jump in Dean's arms, hugging him tightly. "Dean." She sighs, and the older man holds her tightly, burying his face into the Irish woman's hair. Castiel smiled like a doting, happy mother, and handed the scotch to Marie. "Oh, I'm so happy you could come. Murphy's been a wreck since she left Los Angeles." The wife explained, and Castiel faced her, curious for more. The petite Italian woman raised both eyebrows, gladly continuing. 

"She didn't tell you? Oh, dear. She's been.. it's a tale she has to tell herself. She owes you that." Her face turned slightly grim, then immediately lightened. "Food's just about done. Can you take Sher for me?" Marie handed the sleepy child to Castiel's arms, smiling at him and pushing away at her short bangs before leaving. Castiel held the girl a little tighter, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she slowly dozed off. To make her sleep faster, he hummed Hey Jude silently, kissing her forehead as he slowly waltzed in place, and that was the only time Castiel felt like he was the only person in the room, quiet, finally silent.   
But of course, the silence could only be held for so long.  
"Look at my little brother. All nurturing and motherly." Gabe stopped banging at the drums rythmically, giving Castiel a warm smile. Castiel chose to ignore the older Grimsdottir, instead cuddling the girl closer and humming as he walked to the balcony. "Shut up, Gabe. He's preparing, if you will." Murphy joked, earning a slap to the head from Charlie.   
"Yeah," Dean says quietly from where he was, still strumming along to AC/DC's Thunderstruck. 

"And so the commited man speaks! Heard you liked it so you put a ring on it!" Murphy nodded towards Dean, who smirked and shook his head. "Who would've known women liked flowers too much?" He commented. 

"Italian women." 

"I heard that, Annalise. I just like orchids." Marie said from the kitchen, where a beautiful smell was wafting. Charlie stood, abandoning her instrument. "I'll go help her," she suggested, and padded over to where the small woman was bustling away.   
"So, I can see how life's treated you, Murphy." Sam said, eyes not meeting Murphy's. Dean took this as a cue and went and looked for Castiel, who was watching the skies as the child in his arms slumbered on. "Cas," Dean called, and the brunet turned to him, smiling gaily. 

"Dean," the way his name was said now was a far cry from the desperate one from earlier, but he wasn't going to tell Cas that. "It's true, you look good, all Mama Hen." The elder Winchester pushed dark hair away from Cas's forehead, but Cas withdrew, almost flinching from his touch. "I—" he paused, "I don't.." 

"'S okay, you know. I'm not gay." 

"I know. I know," 

Castiel took a step back and cleared his throat and averted his gaze, before opening his mouth to speak again. "I can't have people thinking that we're a couple. I already have too much on my hands as it is." He cleared his throat again, before leaving Dean standing there, his heart trapped in ice. 

"What gives, Sam? The hell? Just shut your gob and let's eat." They were gathering about the table in the wide dinner room, with Murphy right where the Padre-de-pamilya should be. 

Sherry was wide awake now, bouncing in her seat right beside Sam, with her other mother transferring pot roast and some paella to her plate. 

"Who'll say grace?" Marie asked quietly, and they all looked at Castiel.   
The man slightly grinned and nodded. 

"Thank you for gathering us here today—" 

Three hours later, Castiel is washing dishes with Murphy, and she looked at him sideways, humming under her breath.

"You should get together with Dean. You're good for him and everyone knows it." 

"I can't, and you know it." 

She bit back a smart reply, rolling her eyes instead. "You're just being a coward." 

"Haha, you potato gobbler." 

"Yeah, call me out on my race, won't ya?"

With that, the night ended, with the six of the finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a virtual holler and a pat on the back, it keeps the engine running. 
> 
> -Stew


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis where shit gets slightly real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I added shit on here. 
> 
> READ MEH
> 
> I am ashamed to say that I am not a man of my word. But I am a man of many words. I added MPREG on here, cuz I need it for future use, cuz shit'll be angsty from here on out. Or something. The YT vibe will still be there, rest assured

Let's fast forward a bit, shall we? 

These times are meant for celebration. It was beautifully sunny, children roaming around the park since the reign of the snow was over, and most of all, the dawn of Dean's marriage was nigh. 

Tough luck. 

It was a week from now, and with everything going on with YouTube among other things, Dean and Castiel's life was a living hell. Castiel could take it. The man was practically born to do these things. On top of him actually catching everything Dean was supposed to be doing in their channel, he was covering all the other things Dean should be doing for his wedding day. Castiel was the one who picked the colour scheme, tasted cakes, picked up the silverware and table cloths, and Dean was there, having a mid life crisis even though he was just in his mid twenties. Figures. 

Surprise, surprise, Castiel is dating that douchebag Luke Morningstar, Murphy has marital problems, Sam is caught in said marital problems, Gabriel got some girl pregnant, Charlie is seemingly fucking every single thing with boobs that moves. 

So, yeah, things are heated as hell. 

The upside of that, Castiel does not spend so much time with Dean anymore, much to Lisa's joy, Murphy is attending more frequently to their shoots to edit and sometimes direct said shoots, Sam is more mature now, since Marie and Murphy hates his guts, Gabriel is much more serious now since he gets the kid when it's born, because the mom doesn't want to be affiliated with Gabe, and Charlie is much more chipper now. 

"Dean? You're still awake?" Lisa rested her chin on Dean's chest, smiling lazily up at him. And Dean looked down, smiling at the beautiful woman he was going to be with for the rest of his life. That's a good thing, isn't it? 

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead, one hand brushing her hair away from her face. "Well, go to sleep. You and I are going to look at flowers tomorrow." She demanded sternly, and Dean gulped inaudibly, already thinking of ways to get out of it. "You think Cas and Murphy's wife can come along? They're good with flowers. That small patch in the Zeppelin house is beautiful." Dean remembers that garden. Castiel loved it and tended to it like it was his own child. Every manner of bird lived there, because it was just so quaint and beautiful. Thinking about it, Dean also remembers the first time he saw Castiel tending to it. 

Dean opened his mouth, looking at the ceiling as he spoke, not minding what he shared with his fiancée. "First time I saw that garden was when me and Cas had a fight about expanding the channel. He was beating himself up over it, and he retreated to his damn rose bush. I remember him looking every bit like Snow White, because he dressed up like her for a video that day. And there he was, birds chirping all around, and gosh, a man shouldn't look as beautiful as that." He sighed, the imagery filling his mind with soft memories and tunes that made him relax. 

"I didn't really want to know, Dean. I don't care." Lisa bit out, clutching Dean tighter as she fumed silently. No one will take away her fiancée. Not that dumb blonde Murphy, and certainly not that gay bitch Castiel. And besides, Dean was a hundred percent straight, right? And he was faithful to Lisa. Not counting that one time he did sleep with one of their crew. "Well, I said it anyway." Dean dismissed, his arm slipping from behind Lisa's head to behind his own head, and he closed his eyes, thinking that maybe he'd come along to the flower picking if Cas and Murphy was there. 

Sure enough, the next day, Murphy was there, looking no worse for wear and absolutely like death warmed over, with Marie standing in her little beige summer dress, her hair done up in its usual crown of braids. Murphy just shrugged off her blazer and threw it over the couch, crossing her tattooed arms as she plopped down the chair provided for, well, sitting down. Marie chatted with Dean's girl immediately, blonde brown head and pale skin clashing with brown hair and bronze skin. 

"Where's Sherry?" Dean sat down beside Murphy and offered her the flask he never left home, and the woman took it gladly, downing it down in one go. "We left 'er with Gabe. Said he needed the practice." She grumbled. 

"Still trouble in paradise?" 

"Pretty much. Hey, fuck your brother." Dean chuckled at this, because it was one thing for him to be angry at his little brother, but Murphy being angry at him, and oh, that meant war. "I sleep on the couch now. All because your brother got drunk and slept in our bed. Naked." She continued, lying back on the couch and slouching. "How 'bout you? Is Paradise still going to go through the sacred ritual that is matrimony?" She said dramatically, raising one eyebrow in a posh way, and Dean smiled at her. 

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have her." Dean said, almost dreamily. Murphy scoffed, slouching back down on the chair. "You say that the first two years of marriage. Come your third year, God.." She shook her head but continued.

"Well, I love her. We've been married for ten years. Can't imagine I'm thirty." 

"You're old. Fuckin' old. I'm just turning twenty eight." 

That gave Dean a smack on the face, resulting on hands smothering him for a few seconds. The second they stopped, Castiel entered, and it caught the attention of almost everyone in the store. Yeah, L.A was big game, but if you saw Cas.. he was wearing one of his usual too big on him sweaters, and even though this one had one of its sleeves was slipping off his delicate shoulder, he still managed to look not like a woman but it suited his meek and delicate attitude. His jeans were almost skin tight but it unsurprisingly suited him, his hair messy and blue eyes encased on those Walter White (season 5) glasses that he hasn't seen on him in years. 

Mother of all surprises, he was happily dragging Luke Morningstar beside him, a wide smile on his face as the man clutched his hand back, saying something to the black haired beauty that made him laugh. 

"Hello," he greeted, handing over his messenger bag to Luke, standing on his toes as he pressed a kiss to his lips, before trotting off to find Lisa and Marie. As he left, Luke smiled, and crowed, "Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go!" Which almost sent Dean into a fiery rage, but Murphy laid a cold hand on his, a small smile on her face. 

"Hello, I trust that Castiel has told you all about me. I'm Luke." He shook hands with a slightly tipsy Murphy, who grinned back, and Luke was put off by the tons of tattoos on her body, filling her arms and one across her collarbone, and he could see the devil's wings hinting on her back. "Don't mind them tattoos. The ladies love 'em." She leans back, scooting near Dean to let the man sit down beside her. 

Castiel looked at the bouquet of dragon's breath sitting beside the roses, and barely contained a flinch, as he stared at the awful colour combination of the flowers set on the table. These women. You'd think a couple of love stricken girls would know what to do with flowers, but no. Not that gardening was strictly a woman's job, hell no. Castiel loved what he did with his flowers, thankyou very much. 

"So, how about we stash some roses in there?" Lisa— of course Lisa was the one to pipe up the awful idea— but of course, Castiel wanted his best friend's wedding to be beautiful, since Castiel somewhat doubted that he'll be going at it twice. "No." He all but barked, the first thing he was to say in their company, but he didn't stop there, no. "Some baby's breath, maybe?" This guaranteed Marie's agreeance, and the petite woman walked off in search of said flowers, with Castiel awkwardly tailing her. He was in no way interested in staying with Lisa in an enclosed space, be it with his flowers. He fell in step with Marie, and the woman looked at him, a small smile on her face as she leaned in to whisper to him.

"You're not the only one not wanting to be alone with her, you know." She said in her small voice, and Castiel giggled silently, hiding his smile behind his hand. Lisa was pretending to look at the flowers they passed and the two kept their words to themselves, in return talking about their significant others.   
"Are you and Murphy okay?" Castiel treaded lightly, and Marie smiled sadly, nodding. "Better than two weeks ago. I still can't believe she let her—" she stopped right there, and Castiel wrapped and arm around her, tugging her close like Murphy would do to him if Dean teased him about his alphabetized CD and book collection. "Murphy would never do that to you, Marie. Let's face the fact she loves you too much and you're too in love with her dumb self to leave her." Castiel had never before said something akin to this — well, outside an hyperbole script, but this was true to word. 

"When did this become a whiny Dr. Phil moment?" Lisa bit out from behind them, and Castiel totally forgot that she was there. So they turned to her and grinned, tilted his head and pointed to the direction of the baby's breaths. 

"If you're gay then you're gay, don't pretend that you're straight—" Castiel's phone went off, and he looked at Marie as he picked it up, genuinely baffled by why Murphy was calling him. "Murphy?" He answered. 

"God, fuck— get your ass here! I j stand another fucken minute with your pompous ass boyfriend or so help me God, I'll get drunk and eat potatoes to death!" The exasperated speech came slightly slurred, and Marie furrowed her brows, taking the phone from him.   
"Murphy, are you drunk?" She hisses. 

"Blame Dean! He has alcohol with him! Baby, come back here, please!" Murphy begged, her voice moaning and bitchy, a clear sign that she was serious about it. "Okay, okay. Shut up, Murphy. We're coming, baby." Marie smiled, and Castiel turned to look away, as if he was intruding on something precious and beautiful and something he wanted. 

Lisa looked at Castiel with a sneer. When did she ever not? 

"You shouldn't keep your hopes up, Cas. You're a whore for different kinds of men. You'd never settle down." She all but ground out, and Castiel turned to look at her, blue eyes steely and hard. He tugged his collar up and walked away, the flare of pride and power leaving Lisa in yet again another trance as he always did. Castiel Grimsdottir was an enigma, and everyone wanted to solve his mysteries. 

Castiel trudged and walked back to his boyfriend, who was in no doubt, bragging about everything and nothing. So Castiel waved at him to pull him closer, tugging him down for a kiss. "If you behave, maybe I'll ride you tonight. Let's throw in those pantyhose that you like on me so much." He whispered, and Luke blushed beet red, grey eyes glittering in anticipation. Dean stared at them and frowned, he wanted Cas's attention pointed at him, afterall. But Lisa draped herself on his lap, and his hand automatically placed itself on the swell of her hips, illiciting one of those smiles that Charlie would've tipped any day. 

"MURPHY!" Marie shrieked indignantly as she was thrown over the taller, stronger woman's shoulder, her tattooed arms bulging in effort as she ran outside with the reluctant Marie. "Got to go, guys!" She said hastily, her pushed up sleeves falling as she ran. In her haste she forgot her blazer, which Castiel took, and left behind her, with an eager Balthazar trailing after him wit hungry eyes on Castiel's round butt. 

Dean frowned even more. How dare they leave him. 

"Well, seems like everyone left in heat." Lisa cooed seductively— in her thoughts, maybe. But Dean had other plans. He was going to go to Sam's and drink one of the last few nights of him being a non married man away. Maybe play one of those stupid drinking games he insisted on playing. So he dropped Lisa off his lap and padded away almost angrily, green eyes burning and a bit sad, but he'd never say that out loud. He slid inside his beloved Impala and revved the engine, peeling out of the parking lot like the fucking daredevil he was for leaving Lisa like that. He'll probably get his ass handed to him in future time, but he wasn't going to dwell over that now. He passed every red light, not caring, just wanting to get to Sam's house immediately. 

When he did, he slammed the door open, trudging over to the liquor cabinet he had there for obvious reasons. One, Lisa's an uptight bitch and second, Sam needed it more than him sometimes. 

"Are you watching the Walking Dead?" Dean exclaimed, pulling out some whiskey and beer, some tequila too. Maybe it'll make them do stupid things. That's always awesome. Sam stares at him with one of those fucking bitch faces he so favoured doing, and makes space for him. 

"Every time Daryl kills with his crossbow, two shots of tequila. Every time Rick nails his promises, a pull from beer. You know the game." Sam says. 

And so they played. It didn't matter that Sam was listening to Ed Sheeran in the background, all Dean wanted was normalcy and for someone to not bring him down. Tomorrow, it'll all be back to flashing lights and wedding plans. 

Maybe he'll get Cas to cross dress tomorrow. 

That's something to keep him going. 

[LINE FUCKEN BREAK] 

Castiel looked at the man laying debauched infront of him, the thick cock flushed and wet from lube. Castiel has yet to ride him, but working his cock with his mouth ripped an orgasm or two from Luke. It hadn't helped that they were high from coke, but it did give Castiel much more sensitive responses, so he wouldn't have to fake his orgasm again. 

His hole was wet and gaping from much prodding earlier, and he finally cast Luke a longing glance, straddling his thighs and letting his member slide between Castiel's asscheeks, and Luke groaned pitifully, rutting harder, searching for friction Castiel wasn't going to give, just yet. The black, silky feeling of the pantyhose on Castiel made Luke's mind go haywire, and Castiel smirked, pink lips stretching and moist from giving Luke the best blowjob he had with Castiel.. yet. 

"C'mon, c'mon!" Luke demanded, but Castiel tsked instead, lifting himself off his body and turning around, this time the shiny, beautiful mounds of flesh shook invitingly, and the only thing keeping him from throwing Castiel down onto the bed and fucking him into the bed was the scarf tying him to the head board. But Castiel rubbed himself yet again onto his dick, hand going behind him to take the member in his hand and poke it into his wet entrance. "Nope. Not yet, Luke. You humiliated me, you know. You pompous bitch." Castiel let the head enter his hole, and Luke whopped and moaned, but the vixen let it slip out again with a 'pop', and oh, Castiel wasn't finished. 

"You are an arrogant," he entered the member in again, this time the whole head, and Luke bucked up, blonde head thrown back into the bed. "ungrateful," he inserted another inch inside him again, and Luke let out a suffering groan, hands turning blue as he tried to escape. "Little son of a bitch," Castiel slammed his ass down, and Luke shouted in pleasure, thrusting up into the wet, tight heat. 

"God, if I didn't know, I'd think this is a fucking pussy." He admitted, fucking into Castiel, but all was in vain as Castiel stood up and off him. "Yeah?" He adjusted Luke so he was sitting up, his member standing up, all eight inches in its glory. Big, but Castiel needed something thicker, of course. He wasn't just about to tell Luke that.

"And if I wasn't a pompous asshole, then we wouldn't be here, and you'd be around those fuckers again." 

Castiel blinked twice. 

"Did you just call my friends fuckers?" He gasped, and it would've been funny if Balthazar wasn't as hard as a rock. 

"Yes, now come here and fuck yourself on my dick, you fucking bitch!" 

Castiel now watched him with wide eyes, shaking his head as he took a step back. "No." He says meekly, staggering to get out. Luke was never like this to him. Yes, maybe he hit Castiel a few times where no one could see, but Castiel always approved of it. He loved him. 

Castiel shrieked in horror as Luke got out of his bindings, grey eyes darkening to black as he took the smaller man into his wide arms and shoved him onto the wall, chest pressing against the smooth coating of the wall. "No?" Luke growled, and tugged Castiel's hands up, trapping them effectively under a vice grip that cut off the blood flow to his pale hands. "Luke—" Castiel tried bucking him off, but it only served to arouse the man further. 

"LUCIFER!" He shouted as the larger man shoved his long dick into his hole, and Castiel couldn't stop the whoreish sounds ripped from his mouth, because as much as he was horrified right now, his body wanted it. The pace was rough and fast, long and punishing. 

"I get to tell you when you leave and when you stay. You follow me and ride my dick when I say so. You suck my dick under the fucking table even if your friends are there, you head me? You're my bitch. This pussy—" he emphasized the word with a thrust into him, his dick hitting Castiel's prostate beautifully, and Castiel's drool dripped, tongue loose and hanging like a bitch in heat.   
"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry—"

"— Is mine! You're not gonna boss me around, 'cause you're just a hole that I can fuck!" He continued, and Castiel hated himself for this but he loved every second of this. Someone other than him finally taking control of things. Someone using him the way he sees himself. 

"Yeah, you better be sorry, you dumb twat. Now, I'm going to breed you good and proper, so you'll always be mine, yeah?" 

Castiel stiffened. 

How did he know? Castiel kept it a secret. No one except Murphy and Gabe knows. This can't be happening. Of all his luck in the fucking world. How would he face the world if he was pregnant? 

He couldn't. He can't. 

So he started flailing, but Luke's will was strong as he thrusted into him, the urge to impregnate the smaller body beneath him growing stronger as Castiel writhed and fought underneath him. "You think I wouldn't know? I know. That abortion you had four years ago? You think I wouldn't know." He was stuttering now, balls slapping against reddened skin, readying himself to empty into Castiel's receiving hole, filling his womb with his sperm so he'd become pregnant with his kid. 

"No, please! Please, Luke, please!" Castiel begged, but Luke wrapped a hand around his neck, cutting off his air supply. 

"Ggh— pl-pl—eas—" Castiel gurgled out, his body slamming against the door with the sheer force of Luke fucking into him. 

The last thing Castiel felt was hot, thick ropes of come splattering his insides, and dread filling his heart. 

Lucifer Morningstar caught the body beneath him and tossed it onto the bed, watching as his spunk dripped down almost grotesquely outside the lightly bleeding hole. Oh, did his cock like the sight of that. 

"Yesss!" He hissed as he thrust in back again, the passed out Castiel flopping like a doll as he used his body again and again. He was going to fill Castiel with his spawn until his stomach was bulging, that's for sure. If he couldn't, he'd just call a few friends over to use Castiel's hole for him when he can't. Castiel was his bitch. He'd share him if he pleased. And no one was going to tell him otherwise. 

At the end of the night, Luke released the last of his sperm, happy and knowing that Castiel would be with child after this. So he slid in beside him, his cock still inside the sloppy hole, and kept the seed there. 

Lucifer could almost see Castiel's stomach bulging. 

[LINE FUCKEN BREAK] 

09:14 a.m, Thursday.

Murphy sat up from the bed, naked as the day she was born, and smiled at the sleeping for beside her, before standing up to look for her phone. She and Marie did leave in a hurry, and she hoped Dean didn't get his ass whooped just because. 

"Where the hell is my fucking blazer?" She groaned as she dropped onto her knees to look under the bed, but she didn't find the article of clothing underneath there, either. God, she had her fucking wallet in there. 

"Baby? Rie, wake up." She shook her wife awake, and the Italian woman smiled up at her, her brown blonde hair in an uncharacteristically messy way. "I need to drop by Dean's, I think I left my blazer with them." She explained, and Marie hummed, pulling her in and resting her hands on Murphy's breasts. 

"No. Morning sex." She said grumpily. 

"Ah, no. I need my phone and wallet, baby. That's where all our money and my work is stashed." And as much as she wanted to go back down on her wife, she was the one feeding their family and that meant so much more than sex. Even if it was morning sex. 

"And I need to pick up Sher from Gabe." 

That sent Marie into a frenzy, standing up and throwing herself into the shower. Murphy followed suit, stepping under the spray behind Marie. "Yeah. Thought so," she kissed Marie's nape, and they didn't leave until twenty minutes later. 

"I'll drop you off at Gabe's." Murphy said as they slipped into the car, and Marie nodded, buckling her seatbelt. 

When they made it to Gabe's, Marie kissed her on the lips and dashed off inside the house, and Murphy sped away. She stopped at Dean's house, jumping out of the car to knock at their door.

"Hello? Dean? Just give a holler if you're havin yer fuckin' sexy times." Her Irish brogue was unbelievably heavy, especially when she was hoarse. 

The door opened to reveal a very pissed off Lisa Breaden, her eyebrows drawn together and her lips pursed into a frown. "Hey." Murphy said awkwardly, smiling nervously. 

"Dean isn't here." 

"I see. I better fuck off, huh?" Murphy starts to take small steps away from the angry woman who was also obviously in her period. 

"When you Dean, tell him to sleep it off a his brother's place and don't come back." 

Murphy sent her a sour look, before gazing up in the sky. 

"Let me see how many fucks I have to give." Murphy hummed. "There's one! Oh, two!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, shit they flew away!" Murphy finished, and before Lisa would step off the porch and into her personal bubble, Murphy was running to her car, and driving the fuck off. "MURPHY!" Lisa screeched, and Murphy felt awfully proud with what she did. Next stop, Cas's house. Maybe Dean was having some fucking crumpets with Cas. As she made her way to Cas's house, but slowed down when she saw Sam throwing up outside the window, an equally drunk Dean patting his back as he vomited all over the bushes underneath his window ledge. 

"Nice to see this shit in the morning!" She shouted as she came to a full stop. 

It seems as if she was the milk man this morning. 

"Let me in, you sad wankers." She groaned and pushed herself in, gagging as she was bombarded by the sharp smell of alcohol and smoke, and she recoiled, but trudged on. She was on a mission to find some aspirin and water. "You two. Get the fuck offa the window and on this couch." The Walking Dead was still on, she mused. After she force fed some medicine into the Winchester brothers, she tugged them up and into her car, her mission now was to put some food into them, and she'd be damned if she had to deliver it to their damn house. 

First, Castiel's. 

She was a fast driver, and Marie hated her when she drove past eighty when she was in the car. 

The light blue door with fairy light greeted Murphy, and she smiled as she knocked, one hand running through her still uncombed hair. When the door opened, Castiel greeted her with weak eyes, and her smile dropped. "Hey, I dropped by, seeing maybe you want some breakfast." Castiel smiled wider and looked behind him. 

"Okay. Okay, sure." Castiel put on some pants and a sweater, moving out of the house so fast it made Murphy gasp in awe. Castiel handed her her blazer, which made Murphy smile teethily.

"Shit, man, hold up." 

"I— do you want Gabe and Charlie to tag along?" 

"Maybe. Just let 'em follow. Didja text them?"

"Yes." 

Murphy sighed. "See, I knew." 

Castiel slid in shotgun, and the four drove to the most farthest diner, the one at the almost end of L.A, the Roadhouse. All the girls Dean and Murphy liked and fucked worked there, but still, it was their favourite bar/diner. 

Or Barner, as Dean called it. 

"Yo, fuckheads! Get!" With that, the two snapped awake, scrambling out in a slurred haze. Castiel followed suit, and Murphy stared at his gait. Did everyone get some last night?   
Ellen greeted the four with a wide eyes and an even wider smile, enveloping the four in a big hug. Dean groaned, "No, Ellen— too early—" while Sam ran to the bathroom again. 

"Ellen! My God!" Murphy picked the smaller, stouter woman up and spinned her about, making their pseudo mother shout at her to put her down. Enter Jo, who looked at the newcomers with a gaped mouth, shocked. "Joanna!" Murphy hugged her too. 

"Shit, kid, you've grown." 

"Well, Murphy, I can't say you've grown." Ellen butted in. 

"Ellen! I'm fuckin' taller than you!" 

"Language. I heard you're a married woman now! When will I meet the lucky girl?" 

Jo scoffed, "or unlucky." 

Ellen sat them down, and gave them all some food and drinks, the Winchester brothers gobbling it up like it was the only thing in their minds. 

Castiel stared at them, now joined by Charlie and Gabe, and smiled. This was his life. And he's very happy with it. 

Castiel's phone went off and it sent his good mood down to hell, a sad smile on his face as he answered it. 

"Hello? Luke?" He stood to answer it, making his way to the loo. 

"Where the fuck are you, Castiel? I'm going to be having some friends over for lunch!" He could almost feel Luke's glare, and he swallowed, wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead on the back of his hand. "I'm— I'm heading home. Just give me a couple of minutes. Please." Castiel never felt this helpless over a command before.

"Are you with Dean again?" 

"No! No, I'm not." Castiel answered almost too quickly. 

"Go home now, or I'll fucking fetch you there, you bitch." Castiel felt tears prick his eyes. But he blinked it away. 

"Cas? Hey, angel face?" Dean entered the bathroom, and Castiel held up a hand. "Yes, I'm heading home. Bye, I love you." Dean's face soured, and Castiel turned to face Dean, smiling. 

"Dean." And the sobering man smiled back, and God, nothing was as beautiful as Castiel was right now. He raised a hand, going for Castiel's cheek, but the delicate man slides away, looking at him with cautious eyes. "I— I need to go." Castiel left in a hurry.

"We have a, uh, shooting later. And can you please vlog today? I can't." He reminded Dean, and the older man nodded, finally spotting the painful bruises and small lacerations from teeth on his shoulder, but before he could comment on them, Cas was gone. 

Sam stared at him as he came back, eyes squinting. 

"Where's Cas?" 

"He, uh," dammit. "He went home." 

Murphy and Gabe looked up. 

"He didn't bring his car." 

The roar of an Audi's engine all startled them, and there Castiel went with Murphy's car. 

"Damn." The golden haired woman exclaimed, waving off the dust in the air. Her white sleeveless top was now a dirty light grey, her dark jeans dusted brown. Dean trailed the car in disbelief. "Fuck. How're we gonna go home now?" He groans. 

[LINE FUCKEN BREAK]

"Hey, my wonderful little retards. As you can or cannot see, Castiel isn't here, but all the other guys are!" Dean waved at the camera with a smile as they walked towards the Zeppelin House, dirty and dusty as Gabe and Charlie took the bus there, making them walk the majority of the way. "You all know Sam, my little sorrowful bitch for a brother—" Sam tried to punch Dean, but failed as he was tired as hell. 

"Gabe, our resident soon to be pops and camera man!" 

"Fuck off, dude." Gabe said but he smiled. 

"This is Charlie. Editor in chief." 

Charles just grinned and flipped the bird. 

"And this is Murphy, or Annalise Murphy. She's our editor too, and our director. If this hits five hundred thousand likes, I'll get her to do a draw her life or some shit." Dean grinned charmingly, and panned the camera to a very tired Murphy. "Yo." She greeted with a small wave, before kneeling on the grass in front of the Zeppelin house. Gabe followed, then they all laid down, groaning and moaning in defeat.

"Well. I'll get back to you guys. I need to lay the fuck down." Dean cut the video off, lying on the grass beside Charlie, who was already snoring. That was how all the other crew found them, sleeping on the grass, not giving a fuck to the world. Sam was on his stomach, with that new blonde director draped on his back, and Charlie on the blond's stomach. Dean was hugging Lee's legs, his own over Gabriel's stomach. 

Anna giggled as she snapped pictures. 

Tumblr would love her. 

[LINE FUCKEN BREAK]

Castiel tucked the stray strand of hair behind his ear as he walked inside the house, slowly entering the premises. Luke was there, sitting down with his dick in his hand, eyes staring at Castiel. 

Though it was only a day, it seemed that Castiel knew what to do. His phone was going crazy as he left emails and invites unanswered, his iPad remaining the state it was a day ago, untouched and his schedule was shot to hell. But he took off his pants and sat on Luke's lap, his hole still open and sloppy from last night. When the hardened member entered, he hissed, adjusting the cock inside him just so Luke could continue watching his program. His arms wrapped around Luke's neck as he sat there, breathing into his neck.

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right, angel face?" Castiel nodded as tears began to drip down his pale cheeks, and Luke cradled him in his arms, wiping said tears away. "I'm sorry, baby. I just don't want you wandering off like that." The man kissed him gently, and started thrusting up, making Castiel mewl like the good boy he was. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered to Luke, who shushed him and continued pushing inside the pliant body in front of him. Strong arms held him up as they made their way to the surprisingly clean room, and Luke laid Castiel on the bed, taking off all his clothes, and Castiel's sweater.

"I'm sorry, baby. So sorry." He kissed Castiel deeply, seeking submission and entrance from his boyfriend. He continued shoving inside Castiel, fast yet careful, and Castiel wrapped his legs around Luke's hips. 

"I love you, baby." He whispered into Castiel's lips, as he fucked— made love? to him, and Castiel nodded, kissing him back. "I love you, Luke." With that, Luke came inside him again, and Castiel came along with him, painting their stomachs. 

"You think you'll take?" Luke patted his stomach, kissing it lovingly, where there may or may not be a child concieving. "Do you want a child that much?" Castiel rested his forehead on Luke's, clutching him close. 

"Yes. Yes, I do." He breathed.

"Okay." Castiel said softly, ignoring the thought of Dean in his mind. Dean wasn't his. Castiel wasn't Dean's. Castiel was Luke's. 

"Oh, God, really?" Luke picked Castiel up, hugging him in sheer happiness. "Marry me, Cas. Please. Marry me. Be mine forever." Luke's proposition sent Cas reeling, and without much preamble, Castiel gasped out a breathy "Yes!". 

Castiel had shown up that evening with Luke in tow, looking happy as shit.

And Dean hated it.

He circled around Castiel like a protective wolf of its mate, eyes warning and figure looming. He guarded Castiel as he changed clothes, he neared Castiel every possible minute. He didn't like Luke. He never will. There was just something off about him. He didn't deserve Cas. Cas deserve someone like hi—

_What, you? No, dipshit. You don't deserve Castiel. No one deserves him, because he's an angel._

Dean shook the thought off, finally taking heed at the stares Sam and Murphy were stabbing him with. 

"Okay, people. Get the fuck in set, let's start this shit early!" 

Castiel kissed Luke before the man left for work, as he was a high end author who co-owned Morningstar, the newspaper outlet and current gossiping trend. He then tugged on his sweater, as they were shooting one of the usuals, like how-to's. Dean stood beside Cas, and it didn't escape Dean how the smaller person still smelled like Luke, and Dean.. Dean didn't like it. Not one bit. Not one bit.

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a holla at me, yo! Gimme all yo feedbacks. 
> 
> Need to know where I'm wrong. 
> 
> Also need a beta. But yeah.
> 
> -Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a like, it helps me out a lot, and if you've got any ideas, leave them in the comments section below, and I'll see ya!


End file.
